Juego inocente
by Chihaya Ayase
Summary: Sin tener ni idea de cómo, Killua se había metido en un callejón sin salida. Pero conocía esa mirada de Gon y sabía que... o se salía con la suya, o se salía con la suya. Punto y final.— Pues…— murmuró con la cabeza gacha, poniéndose muy rojo— Cuando dos personas se besan, Gon, abren la boca y… se dejan llevar un poco.— ¿A qué te refieres, Killua?


**¡Hola a todas/os! :D**

**¡Qué nervios! Es el primer fic que escribo de Hunter x hunter y estoy muy emocionada. Está centrado en la saga de las hormigas quimera y la idea se me ocurrió a raíz de la conversación que tuvieron Gon y Killua en el gimnasio sobre las citas. ¡Espero que os guste! :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Hunter x hunter pertenece a nuestro querido Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

**_-Juego inocente-_**

—Está…bien...ten…ga…mos una ci…ta…— desde que Killua Zoldyck había escuchado las palabras de Palm esa mañana, se había sentido muy intranquilo por su amigo.

Ahora, ambos se encontraban en el gimnasio, haciendo pesas como cada día, pero a pesar de que Gon parecía estar relajado y totalmente despreocupado por su cita con Palm Siberia, Killua notaba como se le iba formando poco a poco un nudo en la garganta.

Hacía largo rato que una pregunta rondaba por su mente y ya no podía soportarlo más.

— Bueno— carraspeó sin mirar a su amigo a los ojos— al escucharte hablar con Palm, parecías bastante acostumbrado a estas cosas, Gon.

El moreno, sin dejar de hacer ejercicio, lo observó sorprendido.

— ¿En serio?

— Me estaba preguntando…— Killua no sabía cómo decírselo porque por alguna estúpida razón le daba vergüenza pero la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, así que soltó las palabras atropelladamente— ¿alguna vez has estado en una cita antes, Gon?

El chico esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Killua! Aunque la mayoría de las veces ha sido con Mito-san.

Killua suspiró aliviado.

— Ahh, eso tiene sentido… espera— inmediatamente volvió a tensarse—¡¿entonces has tenido otras citas?!

Gon no dejaba de sonreír y eso estaba empezando a sacar de quicio a su compañero.

— Sí. Algunos de los botes pesqueros que atracaban en Isla Ballena estaban llenos de mujeres y a algunas de ellas sólo le gustaban los hombres jóvenes… así que las llevaba por el pueblo y… me enseñaron todo tipo de cosas. Algunas eran unas maníacas y…— comentó tranquilamente—¡Ahh! Tú nunca has tenido una cita, ¿verdad, Killua?

El chico apretó los dientes pero continuó haciendo pesas, fingiendo que el comentario no le había molestado en absoluto.

— Tsch, claro que no, _baka._ Antes, siempre dedicaba todo mi tiempo a entrenarme como asesino. Y desde que renuncié… he estado contigo. Ya lo sabes—_. Y no quería que eso cambiase._ Aún así había algo que lo atormentaba. Todo aquello que Gon le había contado significaba que… ¡ya era un hombre! ¡Era más que obvio! Entonces, ¿habría besado a alguna de sus citas? O peor aún… ¡¿pensaba besar a Palm?!

— Ya veo, Killua—. el moreno se percató de que el rostro de su mejor amigo empezaba a ponerse rojo pero no le dio importancia y continuó usando las mancuernas.

— Gon… — lo llamó con la voz un poco entrecortada… y es que él quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

— Dime, Killua.

— En alguna de tus citas… ¿besaste a alguien? — El corazón empezó a latirle apresuradamente. No sabía si iba a gustarle la respuesta pero tenía que averiguar la verdad.

— ¡Claro! ¡Todas las veces! – exclamó Gon con naturalidad.

— ¡¿Hah?! – Killua sintió un pinchazo. Bueno, pensándolo bien tenía sentido. Si Gon ya era un hombre, que las hubiera besado era lo más lógico.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Killua? ¿Tú nunca has besado a nadie? — Killua no se esperaba esa pregunta, a lo que volvió a notar aquel calor en sus mejillas que tan familiar le resultaba. Finalmente negó con la cabeza— ¿Y tampoco te han besado? —una vez más volvió a negar en silencio, cabizbajo, sin mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

Gon, al ver lo incómodo que se ponía, se sintió mal. No había pensado en que quizá Killua, nunca había recibido cariño. Ni siquiera por parte de sus padres. Sabía cómo eran los Zoldyck y que siempre se habían centrado en convertirlo en uno de los mejores asesinos de la familia. Él tenía a Mito-san pero Killua… Killua estaba sólo...

_ Bueno, en realidad… lo tenía a él._

Sorprendido, intentó olvidar lo último que había pasado por su mente.

— Ohh… Killua, lo siento—. murmuró con tristeza pero inmediatamente se le iluminó el rostro. Después de todo, lo prioritario ahora mismo era alegrar a su mejor amigo como fuera— ¡Ya sé, si quieres… yo puedo darte un beso!

A Killua casi se le cayó la barra de pesas al suelo al escucharle. Estaban en el gimnasio, en pleno entrenamiento. ¡¿Cómo podía saltarle Gon con algo así?!

— ¡Oe, q-qué estás diciendo_, baka_! — repentinamente nervioso y notando como comenzaba a arderle la piel, agarró a su amigo del brazo y se lo llevó de vuelta al hotel. La vieja de Biscuit ya se había marchado así que allí sólo estaría Palm, seguramente con un cuchillo en la mano como de costumbre y rodeada por el aura espeluznante que la envolvía normalmente. Pero le daba vergüenza que Gon soltase comentarios de ese tipo en un lugar público. Al menos si se encerraban en la habitación donde dormían, estarían solos. Aunque eso significase tener a la psicópata de Palm pululando cerca de ellos.

— ¡Espera, Killua! ¡Por qué nos vamos! ¡Tenemos que entrenar…!

Pero el chico no volvió a decir una palabra hasta que finalmente entraron en la habitación que se alojaban. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y exhaló aliviado al ver que estaban completamente solos.

— ¡No vuelvas a decir cosas tan vergonzosas, Gon!

El chico se llevó la mano a la nuca y sacó la lengua.

— No te enfades, Killua. Si quieres te puedo dar un beso. A mí no me importa, de verdad. Así puedes practicar.

Que Gon dijese aquellas palabras de forma tan sincera e inocente hizo que Killua se pusiese muy nervioso.

El moreno, mientras tanto, aprovechó para dejarse caer sobre su cama, esperando a que su amigo se decidiese pero el chico parecía estar más inseguro que nunca.

Tenía la necesidad de huir, como cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo que sabía que no iba a ser capaz de derrotar. Y odiaba esa sensación por que le hacía recordar a Illumi, pero al mismo tiempo… Gon le estaba ofreciendo un beso. Sí, era algo raro, pero al menos... se vería beneficiado porque nunca había probado los labios de nadie. Tenía que verlo como algo… para ganar experiencia.

¡Exactamente! ¡Eso era!

— Está bien—. dijo sonrojado, hundiendo las manos en sus bolsillos como hacía siempre. Lentamente, se acercó a la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó frente a Gon. Aún seguía sin entender cómo su amigo podía estar tan tranquilo.

¡Maldición! ¡Iba a darle un beso! ¡¿Es que acaso no sentía nada?!

— ¡Hazlo de una vez, Gon! Quiero… ¡volver al gimnasio! — exigió impaciente.

— Vale, Killua.

Gon, con las piernas cruzadas y sin dejar de sonreír, apoyó las palmas de las manos en la cama y se acercó muy despacio al rostro de su amigo.

Killua, con el corazón a punto de explotarle desvió la mirada.

_ No podía mirarle, no podía mirarle, no podía mirarle._

Inconscientemente cerró los ojos y notó como su respiración se volvía más y más pesada. Esperaba sentir el roce de la boca de Gon contra la suya, pero por alguna razón parecía que el momento nunca llegaba. Estaba al borde de colapsar cuando de repente notó la calidez de los finos y suaves labios de Gon... _contra su mejilla._

— ¡Pero qué haces, Gon! — exclamó molesto, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

— Darte un beso, Killua— repuso el chico, y es que Gon era tan inocente que había pensado que su amigo se refería a ese tipo de beso. Al menos, así eran los que Mito- san o sus citas le habían dado siempre.

— _¡Baka!_ — Killua había empezado a hiperventilar— ¡Me refería a un beso… _en la boca!_

Pero tal como lo dijo, se arrepintió. ¡¿Y si Gon comenzaba a creer cosas que no eran, se asustaba y se alejaba de él?! ¡No podía permitirlo!

— Tsch, olvida lo último que he dicho. Será mejor que volvamos al gimnasio, Gon—. masculló incorporándose pero él lo detuvo de inmediato, sujetándolo de la muñeca.

— Espera, Killua. Puedo… dártelo en la boca si quieres.

— ¡¿Hah?!

El chico lo miró sorprendido pero después de sopesarlo, finalmente accedió y volvió a sentarse de piernas cruzadas. Observó al moreno con detenimiento y vio que se había sonrojado. Algo poco usual en él.

— Antes que nada, Gon… sé sincero, ¿has besado a alguien _en la boca_? — Tenía que confirmarlo de una vez por todas.

Gon Freecss se llevó la mano a la barbilla, dubitativo.

— ¿Los pajaritos, gatos, ardillas u otros animales cuentan?

Killua, a pesar de estar alterado, tuvo que ahogar una risa.

— ¡Pues claro que no_, baka_!

Gon volvió a sacar la lengua.

— Hmm, entonces tú serías el primero, Killua.

— ¿Y no te importa? — el chico no salía de su asombro, pero al fin y al cabo era de Gon de quién estábamos hablando.

— Me siento un poco avergonzado, pero… al mismo tiempo, estoy feliz. ¡Porque tú eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, Killua! ¡No podría haber alguien mejor!

El chico se sonrojó violentamente y le propinó un golpe en la frente.

— ¡Precisamente debería importarte más por ese mismo motivo!

Pero ya era tarde. Gon estaba decidido. Y eso era malo. Porque cuando a Gon se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había nadie que lo pudiese detener. Él mismo daba fe de ello.

— Pero ahora que lo pienso… ¡tú eres el único con el que puedo hacerlo! – insistió Gon.

Killua suspiró.

— Hmm…mañana… ¿piensas besar a Palm en vuestra cita, Gon? — inquirió curioso, con los ojos entrecerrados. Era algo que quería saber cuanto antes. Y más si iba a besarlo. Aunque no entendía por qué le molestaba tanto el hecho de que pudiera besar a otra persona.

Aquella pregunta pilló por sorpresa al moreno.

— No sé, Killua. Me da miedo cómo Palm pueda reaccionar. En cambio, si es contigo ahora, voy a sentirme muy bien.

Killua lo miró a los ojos y vio aquel brillo cálido que tanto lo reconfortaba en los momentos difíciles. Aquel brillo que siempre encontraba en los ojos de Gon cuando quería olvidarse del resto del mundo. No podía negarse. Es más, no quería hacerlo. Y por si fuera poco, él había sido el que se lo había pedido en un principio. No debía echarse atrás ahora.

— Está bien, como quieras… ¿lo haces tú o lo hago yo? — murmuró indeciso pero al ver a Gon preparando la mano para echarlo a suertes en un piedra, papel o tijeras, se rindió— Déjalo, yo… me quedaré quieto, Gon. Creo que es mejor que… me beses tú a mí.

Gon sonrió por unos breves segundos pero al ver que su amigo apretaba los párpados fuertemente, esperando a que él diese el primer paso, se puso serio. Besar a Killua no iba a ser nada fácil. Gon era consciente de ello. Primero, porque no sabía por dónde empezar. Segundo, porque no quería hacerlo mal. Y tercero, porque estaba empezando a sentir un calor extraño en su cuerpo que jamás había experimentado hasta ahora.

Cabeceó confuso. Killua era su mejor amigo. No podía decepcionarlo. Tenía que demostrarle lo importante que era para él. Que supiera que no estaba solo. Que nunca le abandonaría.

Y el beso era la mejor forma de hacérselo saber.

Muy despacio se fue inclinando hacia delante hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Killua y se detuvo. Notó la respiración agitada de su amigo, también pudo apreciar el rubor de sus mejillas y observó sus puños, que a medida que transcurría el tiempo, se tensaban cada vez más.

Gon tragó saliva. Despegó los labios para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, así que no esperó. Poco a poco bajó los párpados y acortó la poca distancia que los separaba, fusionando su boca con la suya. Durante unos segundos se quedó inmóvil, notando el calor de sus labios contra los suyos.

Aquel beso no fue como los demás. El fuego en su interior amenazaba con abrasarlo y eso era algo que hasta ahora jamás le había ocurrido. Ni con Mito-san. Ni con ninguna de sus citas.

Era un sentimiento diferente. Un sentimiento que no comprendía en absoluto.

Killua, sin poder soportarlo más, ahogó un gemido y de forma instintiva entreabrió los labios, dejándose llevar pero cuando Gon notó la punta de su lengua rozando la humedad de su boca, se sorprendió y se apartó rápidamente.

— ¿Killua? —preguntó confuso llevándose la mano a los labios, aún humedecidos por la saliva— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Killua jadeaba, rojo como un tomate. ¿Qué narices le respondía a Gon? ¡Si ni él mismo sabía lo que había hecho! Sólo se había perdido en el momento y…

— ¡No lo sé! — intentó justificarse—Gon, de verdad que yo no…¡Ahh! ¡¿Recuerdas cuando nos encerraron cincuenta horas en una habitación durante la tercera fase del examen de cazador?!

Gon asintió confuso.

— En uno de los libros que estaba leyendo Kurapika, explicaba cómo eran los besos entre las personas. Leí un poco cuando tú estabas jugando con mi monopatín. Y por eso yo he intentado… ehh… sí, he hecho eso…sí…

— ¿De verdad?

Killua puso una expresión de gato travieso. Gon era un ingenuo, pero sinceramente prefería no decirle que en realidad lo había averiguado en su propia mansión, cuando robó una película porno que escondía su hermano Milluki en su habitación y que aún seguía buscando.

— ¿Y qué más decía ese libro, Killua? ¡Dímelo, quiero saberlo!

Sin tener ni idea de cómo, Killua se había metido en un callejón sin salida. Pero conocía esa mirada de Gon y sabía que o se salía con la suya…

O se salía con la suya.

Punto y final.

— Pues…— murmuró con la cabeza gacha, poniéndose muy rojo— Cuando dos personas se besan, Gon, abren la boca y… se dejan llevar un poco.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Killua? — preguntó acercándose cada vez más a su rostro, emocionado.

Killua suspiró. Le daba vergüenza decirlo en voz alta pero no tenía más remedio.

— La… lengua. Ya sabes.

Al ver que Gon se quedaba en silencio, tuvo que ser más conciso.

— Tú tienes que meter tu lengua dentro de mi boca y yo tengo que hacer lo mismo contigo, Gon. Se supone que así, el beso… _es mejor._

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, en serio.

— ¡Vamos a intentarlo entonces, Killua!

— ¡Oe, ¿ahora?!

— Claro, ¿por qué no?

— Porque a aunque Palm no esté aquí ahora mismo puede aparecer en cualquier momento, Gon. ¡Se volvería loca si nos viese… _besándonos!_

Gon posó las manos sobre sus hombros para calmarle.

— Tranquilo, Killua. Podemos detectar su Nen antes de que llegue. Hoy estaba de muy mal humor y su aura era peor que de costumbre.

Killua se relajó un poco y volvió a suspirar.

— Hmm…vale, pero esta vez, déjame hacerlo a mí, Gon.

El moreno asintió y cerró los ojos con emoción, y Killua agradeció que así lo hiciera. El sudor había empezado a resbalar por su piel y sentía que le costaba respirar.

Maldición, Gon lo había besado. Pero había sido un roce.

Un pequeño roce que casi le había hecho perder el juicio pero que había terminado de la misma forma en la que había empezado.

_Fugazmente._

Esta vez sentía la necesidad de que durara más o si no, acabaría volviéndose loco.

Lentamente se inclinó un poco, quedándose de rodillas sobre la cama y posó su mano temblorosa sobre el cuello de Gon para acercarlo más a él. Una vez lo hizo, aproximó los labios a los suyos, bajó los párpados y con decisión, lo besó.

En un principio se quedó muy quieto, esperando a que Gon reaccionase y entreabriese su boca para dejarle entrar, hasta que así sucedió.

El beso comenzó siendo lento, inseguro, porque ninguno de los dos sabía lo que había que hacer, pero conforme fueron moviendo los labios, ambos se dieron cuenta de que todo iba surgiendo solo. Se sentían cómodos, como si no fuera la primera vez que se besaban.

Como si ya lo hubieran hecho en incontables ocasiones.

Killua se atrevió a dar el último paso y hundió la lengua en su boca, provocando que Gon soltase un gemido y se apartase durante unos breves instantes sólo para susurrar algo contra sus labios.

—Tienes razón, Killua. Así es mucho mejor.

Pero el Zoldyck, impaciente, volvió a besarle y se atrevió incluso a tirarle un pequeño mordisco en el labio, dejándolo en completo silencio. Así, entre cálidos besos, suaves mordiscos y húmedos roces, fue transcurriendo el tiempo hasta que ambos se apartaron jadeando.

— Killua…— murmuró el moreno con la respiración aún agitada— ¿Había algo más escrito en ese libro?

Killua sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. De hecho estaba experimentando unas sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo. Empezaba a notar un intenso calor en su entrepierna y no comprendía el motivo. Un momento, ¡¿se estaba excitando por Gon?! ¡Imposible!

— No lo recuerdo muy bien, Gon—. carraspeó intentando recuperar la compostura. ¡Definitivamente estaba alucinando!— Creo que explicaba algo sobre… besos en el cuello.

— ¿En el cuello?

— Sí, Gon. En el cuello. Es lo único que recuerdo.

— ¿Como los vampiros?

— ¡¿Hah?!

— Es que una vez vi una película de vampiros con Mito-san pero daba mucho miedo y no la pude terminar. Recuerdo que un vampiro le mordía y le chupaba la sangre del cuello a una humana y…

— Bueno… yo no voy a chuparte la sangre, Gon, pero… el libro decía que había que… succionar la zona sensible y...— se le estaba yendo de las manos. ¡Se le estaba yendo de las manos!

Los ojos de Gon parecían diamantes en ese momento.

_—_ ¡¿Succionar?! ¡Vamos a probarlo, Killua!

— Gon, yo no sé si…— _''yo no sé si voy a ser capaz de controlarme esta vez''_ – pensó pero no dijo nada. Porque le apetecía lamer, chupar y succionar esa zona más que cualquier otra cosa, y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Estaba luchando consigo mismo porque no entendía qué significaba todo aquello. Y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle a Gon si continuaban jugando a ese juego_ ''inocente'',_ pero no podía más. El cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba a Gon. Sus labios. Y todo de él.

Había empezado a anochecer y el reflejo de la luna a través de los ventanales era lo único que iluminaba la habitación.

Gon miraba a Killua expectante, sin moverse ni un ápice.

Killua miraba a Gon avergonzado, sin saber cómo actuar o qué palabras emplear.

— Gon…— susurró finalmente— Cierra los ojos.

El chico obedeció y Killua se aproximó a él silenciosamente, como cuando perseguía a una presa, sólo que esta vez iba a ser para fines más placenteros.

Muy despacio besó su mejilla, su barbilla… y fue bajando, recorriendo toda su piel con sus labios humedecidos.

— Gon…— volvió a murmurar cuando se detuvo en su cuello. Inconscientemente había colocado sus manos en las caderas de su amigo para sujetarlo y que no se moviese— Si sigo, no sé qué va a ocurrir… te lo advierto.

— N-no te preocupes, Killua. Yo confío en ti.

Killua esbozó una sonrisa.

— Sabía que dirías eso—. musitó y sin más dilaciones besó su cuello muy despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Notaba como Gon temblaba entre sus brazos cada vez que pasaba la punta de la lengua por aquella zona tan sensible y escuchaba sus comentarios por lo bajo.

— Me haces cosquillas, Killua—. de vez en cuando, a Gon se le escapaban suaves risas— Pero… _no pares._

Y Killua no lo hubiese hecho aunque Gon se lo hubiera pedido, porque ya había perdido la poca voluntad que le quedaba. Se aferró más a él y comenzó a succionar su piel, suavemente, intentando no hacerle daño.

Gon gemía cada vez más pero Killua continuó. Le gustaba el sabor de su piel. No era ni dulce. Ni amargo.

Simplemente era la esencia de Gon. El olor de Gon.

_El sabor de Gon._

Inconscientemente retiró una de sus manos de la cintura del moreno y fue deslizándola por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Pensaba que Gon volvería a sorprenderse. Que se apartaría pero no se movió ni un milímetro y eso le hizo saber que su amigo estaba disfrutando tanto de aquello como él.

Sin embargo, el momento se rompió en cuanto ambos notaron un aura siniestra proveniente del exterior. Estaba demasiado cerca y se habían distraído tanto que la habían olvidado por completo.

_Palm Siberia._

Gon y Killua se apartaron a una velocidad increíble y antes de que la mujer abriese la puerta, ambos ya estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas, fingiendo que dormían.

— Mald…ito moco…so…— masculló Palm con un cuchillo en la mano al ver a Killua durmiendo como si fuera un angelito inocente que nunca había roto un plato— Ma…ñana no po…drás arrui…nar nuestra ci…ta.

Killua sintió un escalofrío. Lo mejor sería fingir que estaba durmiendo y no enfurecerla aunque en ese momento la odiase más que nunca.

La sombría mujer cerró la puerta y se marchó a descansar. Eso sí, no sin antes destrozar y apuñalar a un pobre muñeco de peluche de Killua.

— Killua…— susurró Gon desde su cama al cerciorarse de que ya se había ido— ¿Mañana qué vas a hacer mientras yo estoy en mi cita con Palm?

— Entrenaré en el gimnasio. ¿Por qué lo dices, Gon?

Killua sentía que ardía. _Maldita psicópata de Palm_. Le había estropeado toda la diversión y estaba seguro de que al día siguiente Gon se arrepentiría de lo que habían hecho. Ya no podría volver a besarlo. _Nunca más_.

— Me gustaría que mañana repitiésemos lo de hoy, cuando vuelva de mi cita, Killua—. comentó algo avergonzado, tapándose con las sábanas— ¿Te parece bien?

Killua abrió mucho los ojos e inmediatamente sonrió. ¿Cómo había podido dudar de Gon aunque fuese por unos instantes?

—_ Baka…_— empezaba a sentirse cansado aunque… ese fuego constante seguía estando ahí. _Ahí abajo_— Claro que me parece bien…

— Killua… — volvió a llamarle Gon, bostezando.

— Hmm…

— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Gon.

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

Killua corría calle abajo con Gon bajo su brazo mientras intentaba evitar que Palm los matase con alguno de sus cuchillos.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y la cita había concluido. Aunque no de la manera en que Killua se hubiera imaginado. Él había estado todo el día espiándolos —_salvo en el momento en que desgraciadamente había tenido que enfrentarse y matar a una maldita hormiga quimera con cara de conejo que no dejaba de soltar babas y porquería por la boca_— pero aunque le molestase, debía reconocer que la cita había ido bastante bien.

Sin embargo, al regresar al lugar donde se hospedaban se había encontrado a Gon arrodillado en el suelo, escribiendo cartas de disculpa a Palm por algo que había hecho. No entendía qué era lo que podía haberlo fastidiado todo. Aunque la felicidad que sentía porque la cita hubiera sido un fracaso, no tenía precio.

Aguantando la risa como pudo, continuó corriendo hasta que por fin perdieron de vista a Palm.

Killua, intentando recuperar la respiración, soltó a Gon en el suelo.

— ¡¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que ha pasado?!

Gon se desabrochó la chaqueta.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Esta tarde tenía calor, así que me la quité y Palm me vio algo en el cuello!

Killua casi se cayó al suelo al ver un enorme moratón. ¡¿En serio tanto se había descontrolado la noche anterior como para hacerle algo así a Gon?! Aunque… ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que sería tan bueno haciendo ese tipo de cosas?

— Dime Killua, ¿qué es lo que tengo? Yo aún no he podido mirarme en el espejo.

Killua hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a silbar.

— Nada, nada, Gon. Será mejor que busquemos un lugar para dormir esta noche. ¿Qué te parece ese hotel de ahí?

Gon infló los mofletes al ver que estaba evitando su pregunta pero continuó insistiendo.

— _Ne_, Killua. ¡Dímelo!

El chico sonrió maliciosamente.

— Tiene algo que ver con lo que hicimos ayer, Gon. Hoy vamos a estar solos toda la noche. Puedo explicártelo sin prisas. Y he recordado más cosas… _de ese libro._

— ¡¿De verdad, Killua?! – A Gon se le pasó el enfado de golpe. Y es que lo que le dijo su amigo le dio tanta curiosidad que se emocionó mucho.

— De verdad. Pero esta noche… empiezo yo.

—_ ¡Mo__ō!_ ¡No es justo, Killua! — exclamó alzando la mano en un puño cerrado— _Jan, ken…_

— Venga, déjalo—. rió el chico acercándose al mostrador para registrarse.

Gon lo observó en ese momento y se percató de que su amigo tenía algunas heridas. ¿Qué habría estado haciendo mientras él pasaba el tiempo con Palm?

— Por cierto, Killua. ¿Por qué estás cubierto de sangre y barro?

Killua se mantuvo en silencio. Prefería no decirle a Gon lo que había ocurrido. Además, ya había terminado todo y por suerte estaba vivo. Y mejor aún, había decapitado a un conejo que parecía tener la rabia y se había conseguido sacar una aguja de Illumi del cerebro.

No podía estar más feliz.

— Ehh, es una larga historia, Gon. Supongo que antes de que juguemos tendré que ducharme.

Gon sonrió al escucharle.

— ¡Entonces me ducharé contigo, Killua! ¡Si practicamos lo de ayer desnudos será mucho mejor!

Killua se sonrojó más que nunca.

— ¡¿Hah?! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas_, baka_! ¡Me estás avergonzando!

Tras ellos, las puertas del hotel se cerraron y no se escuchó nada más.

Killua y Gon no tenían ni idea de todos los problemas que se avecinaban, pero al menos, esa noche sería especial. Y aunque ninguno de los dos aún fuese consciente de ello, era evidente que el sentimiento que tenían el uno hacia el otro era mucho más profundo que el de una amistad.

De hecho, siempre fue algo más.

* * *

**Omg! No sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este one-shot, mayormente porque no dejaba de fangirlear xDD Para que os hagáis una idea… me sentía como si tuviera quince años y fuera mi primera cita! ¡En fin, que he disfrutado un montón escribiéndolo! :3 Me ha resultado muy duro terminarlo porque quería seguir, seguir y seguir para satisfacer mi mente fujoshi pero de momento lo voy a dejar aquí. Me encantaría saber si os ha gustado y si merece la pena hacer una segunda parte :3**

**¡Si habéis leído hasta aquí, arigatou gozaimasu y… hasta pronto!**

**千早**


End file.
